


proteggimi perché io sono di quelli che se in un sogno viene morso dal cane, si risveglia con le mani bucate e non si alza più

by illmaticri



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sleepy thoughts, spoiler fino alla clip 5.1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmaticri/pseuds/illmaticri
Summary: La prima cosa che lo colpisce, a dormire con Niccolò, è che occupa una porzione minuscola del letto.





	proteggimi perché io sono di quelli che se in un sogno viene morso dal cane, si risveglia con le mani bucate e non si alza più

La prima cosa che lo colpisce, a dormire con Niccolò, è che occupa una porzione minuscola del letto.  
Sta tutto rannicchiato su un fianco, una mano sotto la guancia e le ginocchia quasi al petto, le coperte un groviglio indistinto e colorato più o meno nei pressi dei suoi piedi, la testa inclinata in avanti quel tanto giusto perché Martino possa sentire il suo respiro leggero contro la propria spalla.  
Sembra una sorta di grazioso origami di carne e di ossa, rosa e caldo e vivo e finalmente vicino, accessibile, come Martino quasi non aveva osato sperare, ma come certamente si era trovato a desiderare, dopo solo qualche chiacchiera e qualcuno di quei sorrisi disarmanti e magnifici dei suoi.  
Martino non sa bene perché questo suo modo di dormire lo colpisca tanto, perché non riesca a smettere di fissarlo nella penombra, con il cuore che gli batte tanto forte dentro il petto che gli sembra di sentire le costole scricchiolare, perché non riesca a dormire a sua volta, dato che ha vissuto le ventiquattro ore più dense di tutta la sua vita ed è sfinito, sfatto, distrutto.  
Forse perché l’unica persona con cui gli sia capitato di dividere un letto è Giovanni, e Giovanni è una cazzo di piovra gigante che occupa tutto lo spazio possibile, compreso quello che non è il suo (quello che se avesse un minimo di cervello e un minimo di decenza gli lascerebbe mantenere per il bene di entrambi - quello che Martino, sotto sotto, ha paura potrebbe aprirsi tra di loro se solo Gio _sapesse_ ), per cui non è abituato ad avere qualcuno accanto senza sentirsi messo all’angolo, non è abituato a quella sorta di discrezione di chi ti lascia il tuo spazio.  
Giovanni, poi, è il suo migliore amico. Giovanni è (stato) una fantasia intima, sfocata e distante, ma è soprattutto il suo migliore amico, da così tanto e per così tante ragioni diverse che non è nemmeno possibile paragonare le due situazioni.  
Lui e Giovanni non si sono mai baciati, ma Martino ha passato un pomeriggio intero a baciare Niccolò. Martino non si è mai concesso di pensare troppo a Giovanni (di tradire Giovanni e la loro amicizia), ma ha passato innumerevoli ore a fantasticare sopra Niccolò, ben prima di tutto questo.  
Niccolò, da che lo ha conosciuto, ha occupato ogni suo singolo neurone e tutta la sua capacità di desiderare qualcuno. Niccolò, da fantasia, si è fatto realtà nel momento stesso in cui gli ha rubato il fiato sott’acqua, baciandolo con gli occhi chiusi. Niccolò, ora, ha un sapore, un odore, una consistenza che sono solo sue e Martino non sa nemmeno come si faccia a metabolizzare quel quantitativo di informazioni su qualcun altro senza esplodere, senza perdersi del tutto, senza avere l’impulso di prendere un paio di forbici e aprirsi a metà, dal collo fino alla pancia, un unico squarcio pieno di sangue che dica _eccoti, ecco come mi fai sentire, nudo e aperto e completamente segnato da te._  
Forse è perché Niccolò, quando è sveglio, è un concentrato di energia e di personalità così esagerate e attraenti da farlo sembrare in qualche modo più grande, più grosso, enorme quasi, impossibile da contenere nelle quattro mura di un’aula o di una stanza, figurarsi in un modestissimo materasso da una piazza e mezzo.  
Eppure mentre dorme Niccolò non è niente di tutto questo.  
Non è il ragazzo che lo ha fatto arrossire, gemere, tremare solo poche ore prima. Non è il ragazzo che lo ha convinto a farsi il bagno in una piscina apparentemente abbandonata per poi rischiare alternativamente una denuncia o una bronchite, con gli abiti grondanti d’acqua ancora addosso mentre correvano via. Non è il ragazzo che ha conosciuto sulla terrazza, con cui ha diviso una canna e qualche risata e un insieme di sguardi del cui significato non era troppo sicuro per primo _(non succede, ma se succede). ___  
È come un fulmine, la consapevolezza.  
Quando dorme, Niccolò è il ragazzo che si prende male al pensiero della fine del mondo.  
È il ragazzo che si sente intrappolato nella sua testa, che a momenti non riesce a respirare.  
È il ragazzo che, anche con qualcuno accanto, si sente solo e ha paura delle voci che gridano nella sua testa.  
Ed è questo che tiene sveglio Martino, quello scambio di battute che da innocuo e cretino qual era si è trasformato in qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non sente di aver compreso appieno, come un oggetto misterioso e appena intravisto, ma che in una qualche maniera gli ha bucato lo stomaco come una biglia di piombo.  
Si trova ad spostargli delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte, a seguire il profilo del naso con un polpastrello, dalla radice fino alla punta, per poi stamparci sopra un bacio leggero. Niccolò ha il naso freddo, e Martino lo sente sulle labbra, ed è una cosa tanto normale e tanto eccezionale da fargli venire un groppo in gola.  
È l’idea di essere testimone di questo oggetto misterioso e bellissimo - come se Niccolò gli avesse dato accesso a qualcosa che normalmente è nascosto dietro una piccola porta segreta, e che non è possibile spiare durante le ore in cui il sole è alto - che gli impedisce di chiudere gli occhi: non può tradire la fiducia riposta in lui, non può non approfittare dello scorcio che gli è stato concesso di ammirare.  
È il bisogno di vegliare su Niccolò, il bisogno di apprezzare ogni singolo millimetro della sua pelle, il bisogno di proteggerlo dal buio e da tutti i problemi che li attendono fuori dal letto.  
È il bisogno di amarlo, se solo questa parola non fosse tanto assurda e grossa e terribile.  



End file.
